thesecretseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yo-Yoji
Yo- Yoji Yo-Yoji is Cass's Japanese classmate who spent one year in Japan. He took the Oath of Terces with Cass and Max-Ernest. He now helps them on their adventures. He studies violin and martial arts with Lily Wei. He also has a collection of shoes and likes Day-Glo sneakers.Yo-Yoji is in a band called "Alien Earache". He plays guitar extremely well. It is likely he has a crush on Cass. Things like holding the door open for her, being jealous when Max-Ernest gave her a ring, and his and Cass' pinkies interlocking are obvious signs. It is also likely Cass returns the feelings for him. When he first met Cass and Max-Ernest at their school, he was already part of the Terces Society but he did not tell them. He was constantly hanging out with them so it was hard for them to keep it a secret that they were in a secret society. In fact, they made it pretty obvious because they aren't good at lying. He helps Cass discover the notes to the song she hears in her dream, as well as from the Sound Prism, which spelt out "Cabbage Face". Because of not telling Cass and Max-Ernest about being a Terces member, they thought he was only their friend because he was ordered to be. Cass doesn't forgive him until sometime later in the third book. Personality Yo- Yoji is a very laid back kind of guy. There isn't one mean bone is his body. He is very "cool" and uses words like "sick." He is what you would call a skater kid. Sometimes it is seen that he can get quite annoyed. He tries not to show it, but he then ends up bursting. Yoji is sometimes insecure of his own feelings, much like Max- Ernest. He can act awkward and make things awkward for his friends. At first, Yo-Yoji was very popular, and all the cool kids, including Amber, wanted to hang out with him. They don't really so much towards the forth and fifth book, but Amber still is crushing on him big time. Appearence The first thing you would notice about Yo-Yoji is his shoes. He is always wearing bright neon colored shoes because shoes are what he collects. He is described to have hair like a mop, and in the fourth and fifth book his hair is neon colors. In the rest of the books his hair is dark brown. He wears skater kid clothing. That means lots of skinny jeans, band t- shirts, and and some neon shirts. Yo-Yoji is Asian, and in the books he is shown to have Asian-like facial features. He is said to be very tall, and in the chapter drawings he is shown to be taller than both cass and Max- ernest and all the people around him except for the adults. Relationships Towards Peers Cass- Yo- Yoji is Cass' second best friend, next to Max- Ernest. He is shown to be majorly crushing on her, but he is unsure of how to tell her and also scared of what Max- Ernest might think. Cass most likely has the same feeling for him. She always seems to act a little "different" around him as apposed to when she is just with Max- Ernest. Cass seems to act a little more spunky the usual and "show- offy." She even ends up hurting Max- Ernest's feelings sometimes and makes him feel insecure. At first, the two weren't very close. Cass and Max- Ernest were even annoyed by him hanging around them because they needed to be on their own to figure out the secret. They soon realize he is actually very helpful and decide they could use him as a friend. Later when the two are told he was hanging out with them because he was ordered to, Cass and Max- Ernest aren't sure of weather he should stay with him or if they should never speak to him again. However, in the third book, they do end up forgiving him. In the fifth book, it seems that Yo- Yoji and and Cass have grown very close... almost closer than Cass and Max- Ernest. There is a point in the book where Max- Ernest is thinking to himself, talking about how he doesn't feel right around them. Throughout the whole book Max- Ernest seems jealous of Cass and Yo- Yoji, like he's stealing his best friend. Since the book was left on a cliff hanger, it is very possible that Cass and Yo- Yoji become best friends and Max- Ernest is treated like a third wheel. Throughout the fifth book Max- Ernest is mad at the way Cass and Yo-Yoji always are making fun of him. Yo-Yoji even tells his brother he is worse than Max- Ernest, implying he really doesn't like M.E. Max-Ernest- The two DO NOT like each other at first. In the second book, Max- Ernest becomes very jealous of Yo- Yoji believing he is stealing Cass away from him. When Veronica comes running into the room shouting that Amber knows Yo-Yoji likes Cass, as in like- like, it draws the line for Max- Ernest. He starts talking like Yo- Yoji, saying words like, "yo" and "sick." Yo- Yoji is completely oblivious to the fact that Max- Ernest hates him until the three of them go on a camping trip together where Yo-Yoji asks him, "What's your problem?!" When Max- Ernest solves the riddle to the sound prism, Yo-Yoji thinks he's pretty cool, and even calls him "bro." The two apologize in their own sort of way and find new found respect for each other. They then become friends and grow very fond of each other. It is even said that Max- ernest feels so lucky to have him as a friend because he teaches him things he never socially knew. Max- Ernest appreciates Yo- Yoji a lot. He didn't exactly have to hang out with him because all the popular kids wanted him instead. But he chooses to hang out with him and Cass, and that's pretty cool. Ms. Mauvis and Dr. L Not much is rally known about their feling towards Yo-Yoji, but they probably hate him the least out of the group. Non- the- less, they still hate Yo-Yoji very much. Grandpa Lary and Grandpa Wayne The two grampas have never shown much interest in Yo-Yoji. In fact, I really couldn't tell you their feelings towards Yo- Yoji because it seems like he is never with them. They probably love him just as much as they do Max- Ernest. Appears in *If You're Reading This, It's Too Late *This Book is Not Good for You *This Isn't What it Looks Like *You Have to Stop this Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Members of the Terces Society